


【超蝙】特賣 ! 蝙蝠艷照一本只要500塊 ! (買三本還送全彩高清等身抱枕呦~)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: 機器雞系列 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Robot Chicken
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 機器雞宇宙(對沒錯看標題也只有這對會那麼喪病)好像有人想看機器雞超蝙的NC17，所以就寫了www又名 : 蝙蝠艷照門事件





	

**Author's Note:**

> 就跟機器雞一樣，極度喪病

超人最近有些缺錢。雖說用手捏個鑽石去賣是分分鐘的事，但物以稀為貴，要是不小心捏太多出來造成全球鑽石價格崩盤可就不好了。(尤其他很清楚自家老闆有多少財富是以鑽石型態儲存，小記者可不想某天吃飯時突然被瞭望塔砸中。)

正當克拉克肯特為某次"運動"太激烈而需要整組換掉的廚房系統櫃資金傷腦筋時，記者同事們正聊到高譚花花公子最近的消息。

"聽說那個記者在酒店門口等了三天三夜，就為了拍張布魯西衣衫不整摟著美女的照片。最終果然拍到這張富家少爺被名模強扒下衣服的完美鏡頭，還以超高價錢賣出呢。"  
"真羨慕那個幸運的傢伙。"  
"欸欸你說，如果拍到布魯西的裸照，我不就一夕致富了嗎 ? "  
"想得美，你會先被偉恩集團那群鱷魚們吞的骨頭都不剩。"  
"就是說說嘛......"

 

超人腦中出現了一個好點子。  
是夜，滴水獸上站著熟悉的身影。

"超人 ! 滾出我的高譚 ! "  
"嗨布魯斯，我有個提議。" 忽略了蝙蝠俠抱怨直呼名字的嘶嘶聲，超人開口 :  
"我們來比誰比較持久吧。"  
"什麼 ? ! "  
"你知道的，一直有人爭論究竟誰才是地球上最強的男人，超人還是蝙蝠俠。說到男人，最重要的就是持久度了，最強之人就該有最持久的硬度。我，氪星之子，凱爾艾爾，在此向你發出挑戰。"  
"我沒那個時間，找綠燈俠去。"  
"這麼說你是承認不如我持久，甚至比綠燈俠還差了 ? "  
"怎麼可能 ! "  
"那就接受挑戰吧。"  
"好我接受 ! "

 

於是高譚夜裡，偉恩塔上，兩位超級英雄同時脫下褲子，以氣勢萬鈞的姿態擼動起自己的陰莖。蝙蝠俠甚至連手套都沒脫下，讓超人略為擔憂對方是否會因此而磨破一層皮。

"我說，自己擼的話會不會不太公平 ? 誰知道你會不會作弊故意讓自己晚點射呢 ? 咱們互擼吧。"  
"你的提議符合邏輯...等等，為什麼連衣服都要脫掉 ? "  
"被別人看到超人和蝙蝠俠在屋頂上亂搞就不好了。"  
"也是，那來吧。"

一絲不掛，槓著堅挺勃起的兩位就這麼在屋頂擼動著對方的陰莖，隱忍的喘息聲與黏膩水聲不絕於耳。超人已比正常稍重一些的力度圈住小蝙蝠上下套弄，清楚對疼痛上癮的夥伴會被此搞得欲仙欲死。而蝙蝠俠也不甘示弱，靈巧的用拇指蹭過敏感頭部，還不時以指甲摳弄頂端小孔，企圖榨出更多汁水。

要達成自己那一點小心思，超人必須得讓蝙蝠俠先射出來，這樣才能趁著對方高潮失神時偷拍下裸照。(布魯西的高潮臉肯定能賣個好價錢。)於是超人陰險的開始舔弄起對方乳頭，用上犬齒啃咬著，另一隻手也偷偷到對方身後，揉弄著會陰柔軟的肌膚。

" !!! 超人你作弊......嗯啊啊啊 ! " 黑暗騎士無法忍受過多的刺激，就這樣射了出來。  
喀擦，一陣白光閃過。  
"克拉克你拍了照 ? 唔嗯......" 在蝙蝠俠來不及反應時超人直接吻住對方雙唇。

"......這裡是哪裡 ? 超人 ? 我們怎麼都沒穿衣服 ? "  
"因為你說很熱，我就跟著一起脫衣服了。"  
"原來是這樣啊......哦 ! 我好像看見小丑的身影，先走一步。"  
"等等，蝙蝠俠，記得穿上衣服。"

 

直到隔天早上看到報紙頭條裡高譚王子勉強被遮住三點的全裸高清照，身上還濺著有些曖昧的白色液體，布魯斯才驚覺自己好像忘了什麼很重要的東西。


End file.
